Bringing Out The Light in You
by MissMountainGirl
Summary: Harry is going through a difficult time in his life. When he meets Reina, a exchange student to Hogwarts life seems better...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I haven't updated in a really long time! Here is the story I have been writing fo a while, but it isn't finished yet!**

My heart was pounding in my chest. Today was my first year at a witchcraft school in England. Everyone there will have known each other for five years and I will be the new girl, again. I read the ticket, Platform 9 ¾. I read the ticket again, this was confusing. There was no platform 9 ¾. I looked over and I saw I robe with the Hogwarts emblem embroidered on it hanging out of a trunk. I ran over to a boy with messy black hair.

"Excuse me" I said tapping him on the shoulder "I am new at Hogwarts and I saw your robe. I was wondering where platform 9 ¾ was?"

The boy turned around and I saw his vivid emerald green eyes. "Follow us and we will show you"

"Thank you, by the way I am Reina, but people call me Rein" I said.

"My name is Harry and this is Ron" He said pointing to a boy with red hair and freckles.

"You're new at Hogwarts? You look old to be a first year." Said Ron.

"No I am in my fifth year but I was transferred, there was a vampire problem back at my old school" I explained.

"You didn't get…" Ron pointed with two fingers at his neck.

"Ron" Harry elbowed him.

"No I didn't" I said laughing.

A girl with bushy wavy brown hair walked up.

"This is Hermione" Ron said and Hermione waved.

"I am Reina, I'm new" I said.

"Well hello there Reina" said two voices from behind me. I spun around to face two boys who I guessed to be Ron's older brothers.

"I'm Fred" said one.

"And I'm George" said the other.

The six of us began to talk until it was time to go to the platform.

"The platform is on the other side of that brick wall and you need to run through the wall." Said Harry.

"Run through a wall? You're joking" I said.

"No he's not" said Fred.

"Just make sure you go really fast, you don't want to end up like the last guy" said George.

"Ya there was blood everywhere" finished Fred.

"You mean he died" I asked.

"Yep" said the twins together.

I turned around and Harry caught my wrist. Ron grabbed my other one and they both dragged me to the wall. They spun me around to face the wall. They gave me my cart and the twins shoved me hard and I passed right through the wall. I turned around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George materialize behind me. We put our trunks onto the train and I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a compartment. I had a feeling this year was going to be great!

I sat down on the seat and Harry sat next to me. Hermione and Ron sat across fromus. We all began to talk and the trio told me about their adventures they have had the past four years. When they finished I was amazed.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into" said Ron, teasing me.

"Well" I said "I have always been told that I am too reckless sometimes." Hermione laughed and then we all sat in silence. I began to feel tired and the gentle rocking of the train eventually lulled me to sleep. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Rein, we are almost at Hogwarts, put on your robes." I recognized Hermione's voice. I stood up and I stumbled around the compartment until I found my robes. I slipped them on and I sat back down in the seat. I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back to sleep, but I felt small, hard items hitting me in the face. I cracked open my eye and I saw Ron throwing jellybeans at me. I picked up my wand and sent the whole lot back after transfiguring them into mosquitoes.

"Ow" Ron said "You're grumpy"

"Let me sleep" I mumbled.

"Time to go" said Harry as he tugged on my arm. I stood up and walked out.

"I am excited for you to see Hogwarts, it is beautiful!" said Hermione.

"I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor" Ron said. At that moment Hogwarts came into view. A faint "Wow" escaped my lips as we entered through the doors. Professor McGonagall came up to me and brought me over to the first years. I waved at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. A man who I assumed to be Dumbledore walked to the front of the room. He began to welcome the students to Hogwarts finally, he announced my name.

"We have a new fifth year in our halls" he continued "Her name is Reina Storm and she shall be sorted first."

A strange hat was set on a stool and the hat began to sing about the houses. When the song was finished I was called up and I sat on the stool.

"Hmm" said the hat "You fit the description of Gryffindor, but you are reckless like a Slytherin, no matter, you will be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as I walked over to join my house and officially start my year at Hogwarts.

I sat down next to Hermione and Harry. I looked around the beautiful room with the beautiful floating candles and the starry night sky above it. It was truly amazing.

I elbowed Hermione "You were right this place is amazing!" I said.

"Wait till you get to our house!" She replied.

During dinner, Madame Hooch made an announcement that Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts would happen on Friday during our free period.

"Are you going to try out?" Harry asked me.

"Of course!" I replied "I was Captain at my old school and I was a beater"

"We would love to have you on the team! I am the Gryffindor seeker." Said Harry.

"Cool!" I replied and I gave him a smile. He returned with his cute, boyish smile I had already grown to love. As soon as dinner was over we headed back to our house. We stopped in front of a picture of a fat lady. Someone said the password and the painting opened to reveal a red and gold common room. Hermione linked her arm through mine and showed me to where the steps were that lead up to the Girls dormitory. She ran up the stairs and I followed. I stepped on one of the steps and suddenly the stairs turned slick and I slipped. I fell into Harry. We both toppled over onto the plush red rug. I knew my face was burning bright red.

"I am so sorry!" I said. Harry started to laugh and he stood up.

"No big deal" he said holding out is hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I smiled at him and I went back up the stairs. I was careful to skip the step that turned the stairs into a slide. When I made it up to my room I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep. The next day at breakfast the twins sat down next to me.

"So what did you say your name was?" Said Fred

"Reina Storm" I said confused.

"We like Rein Storm better don't we Fred?" said George.

"Right you are George" said Fred.

"See you later Rein Storm" said both of the twins at once as they walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron when he sat down.

"I think your brothers just gave me a nickname" I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Rein Storm" I replied.

"Original" he said laughing. The next few days passed with classes and spending time with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Over those few days I had developed a crush on Harry. Then came the day of the Quidditch tryouts. I walked onto the field and mounted my broom. The captain put us through a number of drills. Then, at the end of the tryout they read off a list of names. I heard my name and I had been positioned as a beater! Harry, Fred, and George walked up to me.

"Congratulations!" said Harry and he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and I turned to face Fred and George.

"We just wanted to say congratulations Rein Storm!" said George as Fred handed me a small pastry.

"Thanks!" I said and I took a bite. Suddenly, my vision blurred and my knees felt very weak. I looked up at the twins smiling faces.

"We forgot to mention it was a fainting fantasy" said Fred.

"Fred! George!" yelled Harry. My knees buckled and I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground and everything went black. I woke up on the ground I saw vivid green eyes staring down at me.

"Rein! Are you okay?" Harry said.

"Yes, but what happened?" I asked.

"Fred and George" said Harry.

"Right!" I said "Now I remember"

Harry helped me up and we walked to dinner together. During dinner Madame Hooch gave me the Quidditch schedule. I went to practice for the next few weeks and the day of our big game arrived. We walked out onto the field and mounted our brooms. We were playing against Slytherin. The whistle blew and the game began. A storm began and we were pelted with rain and hail. I saw Harry sitting on his broom high above the field looking for the snitch. What he didn't see was a bulger heading straight towards him. I flew up and I smacked the bulger away. I heard a loud crack of thunder and I saw an ark of lightning streaking across the sky. I felt a zap and felt the electricity coursing through my body. Then, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and I felt my body draped across someone's broom. I heard someone talking.

"Rein! Can you hear me? Rein!" It was Harry. I felt the broom land and I felt myself being lifted off. Then, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 and Contest!

**Sorry this is so short! I didn't want to leave you with a cliff hanger for too long! Also at the bottom check out my contest! Please enter and read my Vampire Stalker story! – MissMountainGirl**

I woke up and I was lying on a soft bed. I saw blur of red, light brown, and a darker brown. My vision blurred and then focused. I saw Ron staring down at me.

"She's awake!" he yelled and he and Hermione ran to go find the nurse. I felt warmth on my hand. I turned my head to look and I saw Harry. He was holding my hand tightly.

"Rein, you're awake" he whispered. I smiled and I tried to sit up, but I felt a pain in my abdomen. I winced and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Madame Pomfrey said you need to stay in bed for the next four weeks" he told me.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked. I noticed how raspy and quiet my voice was.

"Three days" he answered.

"What!" I tried to yell, but I ended up going into a coughing fit. Harry handed me some water and I gulped the water down. The cool water soothed my dry throat. The nurse came back and gave me some pills. She said one was for the pain, one was to heal my abdominal rupture, and one was to put me back to sleep. She explained to me that once I was struck by the lightning all of the electricity ruptured my stomach and caused my heart to stop. My heart stopped two more times after that, but now the only thing left to heal was my stomach. She told me that I would be asleep a lot and would have to stay in the infirmary for four more weeks so I would have enough time to heal. I felt a wave of drowsiness take over. I turned to look at my friends.

"Feel better Rein! I will visit you every day!" said Hermione and she hugged me.

"Feel better! It will not be the same in Gryffindor without you!" said Ron.

Harry came over to me and hugged me. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you!" He whispered. I pulled back and waved at my three friends. Then, the medication took over and I fell asleep.

**Hi! Thanks so much for reading my Harry Potter fiction! Please go read my Vampire Stalker Fiction called The Vampire Stalker: Vigo Is Back! I love you all so much! Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! I am going to have a contest! The one of the winners of the contest will be able to choose the topic of my own story! This story will not be a Fan-Fiction! **

**The Contest:**

**You will need to write an adventure/romance fanfiction. These are the books you may choose from-**

**Maximum Ride**

**Vampire Stalker**

**Harry Potter**

**House of Anubis/Het Huis Anubis**

**These are the character parings-**

**Max/Dylan**

**Amy/Alexander**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Nina/Fabian**

**Rules:**

**The main girl character must be in some type of danger**

**Rating goes from K to T**

**Private Message me to enter and again when the story is finished**

**Due by June 14****th****, 2012**

**Prizes:**

**1****st****- Get to give me a topic for my own non- fan fiction story (you will be mentioned)**

**2****nd****-Get to give me a Fan-Fiction topic**

**3****rd****-Get to give me a Fan-Fiction topic**

**I hope many people enter because I love reading your stories! I am not very critical and if you're new it doesn't matter to me! **

**Love- MissMountainGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer has been broken. It is fixed now! Obviously **** I am currently writing this on my way to the mountains! YAY! Enjoy!**

I woke up a few times over the course of four weeks, but the medicine that Madame Pomfrey gave me kept me asleep most of the time. When I finally woke up my bed side table was full of stuffed animals and cards. I noticed one big teddy bear holding a single rose. I picked up the card next to it and read it.

_Dear Rein,_

_I am so glad that you're alright. I realize that I would be in that bed if you were not there for me. So I would like to make up to you. Would you like to join me for a butter beer in Hogsmade this Saturday? I hope you accept, I have liked you for the longest time. Thanks Rein._

_Yours, Harry_

I smiled. I wondered if this was considered date. He did say that he has liked me for the longest time! I was so happy that he liked me back. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not realize Fred and George walking in!

"Rein Storm!" They both yelled. I jumped, after I calmed myself I turned to face them

"Rein Storm! We were so worried, you almost died!" Said Fred.

"Rein Storm almost died in a rain storm" George snickered. The twins gave me quick hugs, a teddy bear, and they ran out.

"Rein! You awake!" I heard Hermione yell. I saw her running towards me. She engulfed me in a hug. Harry and Ron came in after her. I smiled at them and they both hugged me. While Harry was hugging me I whispered "Yes" into his ear. He pulled back and he was grinning. Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"OK, love. Put on your robes and head off to lunch. I stood up and I saw black spots. I stumbled and Ron steadied me. Hermione handed me my robes. I slipped them over my clothes and I put my shoes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked off to lunch.

**Sorry it so short! I am on vacation! I will try to update soon! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated! I have been at camp and vacation and my computer broke. I also got a polyvore account so here are the links!**

**Train Ride: **** cgi/set?id=54986727**

**Tryouts: **** cgi/set?id=54989357**

**Reina's Pajamas: **** cgi/set?id=54989621**

**Reina's Date with Harry: **** cgi/set?id=54990754**

"Well look who's back from the dead!" said Draco as we walked down the hallway. At that moment I stumbled again and this time Harry steadied me.

"Well it seems you are not as well as we thought you to be" Draco smirked.

"Just leave her alone Malfoy" said Harry

"Protective of your little girlfriend Harry?" sneered Draco "Well this should be fun" Before we could realize what he was doing he pointed his wand at me and shouted "wingardiam leviosa" I rose into the air.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron yelled as he tackled Malfoy. Malfoy dropped his wand and the spell broke. I plummeted down from where I was suspended. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt something absorb my weight. I opened my eyes and I was met with Harry's electric green ones.

"Thanks" I whispered. He smiled. I couldn't wait for our date. When I told Hermione later that day after classes she raced over to the closet and began to throw clothes out. She began to sort through all of the clothes until she found the perfect outfit. The next day was Saturday. Hermione woke me up early so she could help me get ready. She straightened my long brown hair. I put on gray jeans and a sweater with a gray knit cap. I walked down the stairs. I tapped Harry on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and we walked out of the common room. On the walk to Hogsmade it began to snow. A shiver ran up my back.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked

"A little" I replied. Harry put his arm around my shoulders and we continued walking until we got to the restaurant. Harry ordered two butter beers and he told me about everything that happened with Dolores Umbridge and Dumbledore's Army. Harry invited me to a practice Sunday evening. After we finished our butter beers we started our walk back to Hogwarts. It was snowing lightly and on our walk back Harry and I were walking hand in hand. He pulled me over to the side and pulled out a black box. He opened up the box and inside there was a silver swallow on a silver chain. On the back of the swallow the words _forever _were engraved. Harry took the necklace and hooked it around my neck.

"Harry! I love it!" I said as I hugged him. I pulled back and he looked at me.

"You look so pretty with the snow in your hair" He whispered. I smiled and he leaned in. I leaned in and closed the gap between us. As his lips crashed onto mine, all I could think about was how much I liked him. This was the best day ever!

**I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was mostly fluff! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
